This version of the invention is concerned with the field of gasket cutters. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with a gasket cutter having changeable and reversible dies and punches so as to form gaskets with a variety of thicknesses and diameters.
1. Prior Art
A variety of tools and devices are available for creating gaskets from a sheet of gasket material. The means and methods of forming a gasket usually involve a multi-step process whereby a hole pattern is first formed in the gasket material. The gasket material is then removed from the tool or device after the pattern is formed, and the hole is then punched as indicated by the pattern. This process is time-consuming, laborious, and subject to errors. For instance, if the pattern and punching are not formed carefully, errors and misaligned or incorrectly-sized gaskets may be formed, resulting in a waste of time, effort, and gasket material.
This process becomes especially cumbersome when it is necessary to form gaskets having a variety of diameters and thicknesses as various patterns must first be formed with subsequent holes being punched to form the gaskets. Inevitably, this demand for gaskets of varying size only increases the chance for error and incorrectly sized gaskets.
What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of forming and creating gaskets is the provision of a portable gasket cutter employing a variety of changeable and reversible dies and punches in order to accurately create gaskets having an assortment of thicknesses and diameters, i.e. inner and outer diameters. The gasket cutter that is the subject of the instant invention is able to produce said gaskets by employing a series of punches, ring dies, and combination punch dies having cutting edges of varying size and diameter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous designs for gasket cutters and similar devices have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present version of the invention as such designs are elaborate in design, cumbersome to use, and are limited in ability to create gaskets of varying size, thickness, and diameter. These designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,652, Screw Press, issued to Yonezawa et al. on 22 Oct. 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,730, Straddling Gasket Cutter, issued to Picone et al. on 8 Nov. 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,399, Double-Action Screw Press, issued to Bocharov et al. on 21 Nov. 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,905, Device And Method For Forming A Gasket Hole, issued to Stack et al. on 11 Aug. 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,237, Cutting And Flanging Tools, issued to Johansson on 27 Jul. 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,925, Punch Having Changeable Punching Member, issued to Chen on 24 Apr. 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,216, Tool For Making Circular Cuts, issued to Braun on 11 Sep. 2001.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved gasket cutter with changeable and reversible dies and punches, said punches, ring dies, and combination punch dies having cutting edges of varying size and diameter. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.